


Overextending the Metaphor

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy explains why she can't kill Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overextending the Metaphor

“When we were younger, my parents used to take us to this seafood restaurant,” Buffy explained. “You know, with the live lobsters in the tank? And every time we’d go there, the first thing Dawn would do is name all the lobsters, so we felt bad about eating them.”

Xander stared at her. “And this has what to do with killing Spike?”

“He’s a lobster. A lobster that saves our lives and helps us kill all the other lobsters.”

“Yeah, but before that he spent a hundred years eating the fish!”

“But he doesn’t anymore. He’s got those little rubber bands on his claws. So he’s harmless now, and it’s not fair to throw him into a huge pot of boiling water and serve him with butter.”

Dawn leaned over and whispered to Anya, “They’re still talking about Spike, right?”

“I don't know,” she replied, “but it’s making me hungry.”


End file.
